Derek est encore entré par la fenêtre de chambre de Stiles
by Emma1779
Summary: Stiles en a assez que l'on prenne sa maison pour un moulin : en particulier un certain loup grognon qui prend sa fenêtre de chambre pour la porte d'entrée mais cette fois il a un plan...


**Uptade: 22/10/2018**

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Je me remet gentiment à la relecture ainsi que ré-écriture de mes textes. celui-ci est le premier de la liste. J'ai modifié des passages pour les rendre plus agréable à lire, rendre cela plus fluide et esthétiquement et stylistiquement plus beau. J'ai également corrigé les fautes que j'ai enfin repérées (ou celles qui m'avaient été signalé à l'époque, je remercie ces personnes avec beaucoup de retard).

Mais Je ne suis pas infaillible : est-il possible donc qu'il en subsiste toujours ? Si c'est le cas: vous êtes conviés avec amabilité à me les indiquer à l'aide d'une review qui respecte ma personne et mon travail. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture et espère toujours que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire mon histoire

Cordialement, une auteure qui a un peu repris confiance en elle tout récemment.

* * *

 **2016**

Salut ! Alors… Ceci est ma première fiction donc s'il-vous-plait ! Soyez gentils *yeux de cocker* Bref ! Si vous pouviez poster des reviews pour me faire part de vos avis ce serait parfait !

Je vous préviens ceci est un craquage TOTAL ! XD en gros : J'ai vu une vidéo d'une veille PUB (N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews si vous avait compris la référence p), j'ai ris, je voulais écrire, je voulais du Sterek et Je voulais un peu de fluff par-dessus le marché. J'ai tout mélangé et mon esprit chelou m'as pondu ça (Attention j'en suis fière c'est mon petit bébé !) *Le range au fond de sa poche de manteau discrètement en sifflant l'air de rien*

Disclaimer : A moi… Attendez, on me dit dans l'oreillette que Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à un certain… Jeff Davis ? Désolé je ne le connais pas XD

POV Derek/POV Stiles

Bonne lecture les bichons )

* * *

Derek était, encore, rentré dans la chambre de Stiles par la fenêtre. Il savait que l'adolescent n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il continu de le faire, exprès pour entendre l'humain râler. Son idiot d'humain. Il ressentait de l'affection, voir plus, pour Stiles depuis que celui-ci lui a sauvé la vie une seconde fois dans cette piscine en le maintenant hors de l'eau alors qu'il était paralysé par le venin de l'espèce d'affreux lézard géant. Petit à petit Derek avait commencé à se questionner, se demander jusqu'où ça pourrait aller entre lui et l'adolescent : tout en sachant qu'il est bien évidement au courant de l'attirance que l'hyperactif a pour lui. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant le visage gêné du plus jeune si ce dernier découvrait que le loup savait tout depuis le début.

Soudain une voix enfantine, sortit de nulle part, s'exclama

« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice ! »

Le loup-garou fut surpris et chercha d'où cette voix pouvait bien venir il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ai pas réussi à sentir la présence étrangère dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Stiles rentrer à son tour dans la chambre en se tenant le ventre visiblement hilare. Derek haussa un sourcil en cherchant toujours une odeur autre que celle enivrante de l'adolescent qui commençait à lui tourner la tête- _Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon !_ \- pensa le loup. Mais ne sentant rien d'inhabituel et au vu du fou rire de son vis-à-vis il sut qu'il venait de se faire tout bonnement avoir.

« Alors ? » demanda Stiles un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres

Derek soupira

« Stiles… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une leçon… Je t'avais prévenu la prochaine fois que tu rentrerai par ma fenêtre je te le ferai payer ! Voilà !

\- Une voix de gamin proférant des menaces sur un ton qui se veut tout aussi menaçant… Tout ça reflète la maturité." Souffla le loup à moitié désespéré du cas qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Peut être même un peu trop près pour sa santé mentale. Stiles ne prit pas son temps pour lui répondre, enchaînant du tac-au-tac.

-Oui ! Mais il n'empêche que vu ta tête à l'entente de cette voix, tu as bien flippé d'avoir cru que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici! Ne nie pas! Honnêtement je suis fier de mon petit effet! Constate que je suis gentil malgré tout : parce que j'aurai pu trouver un moyen d'immortaliser cette scène en plus de ça ! Ah Ah ! Cette tête ! Scott aurait tout donné être là pour voir ça, je te le garanti!

-Stiles…

-Quoi ?! Ca va ! C'était qu'une plaisanterie ! Oh et puis mince: c'était mérité ! J'en ai marre que tu rentres chez moi comme dans un moulin! Je ne suis pas meunier il me semble! Donc si tu... AIE ! »

Derek venait de faire taire l'hyperactif en le plaquant, encore une fois, contre le mur grognant tous crocs dehors. Derek n'aimait pas particulièrement cette méthode mais il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autre pour faire taire Stiles…

- _Et voilà !-_ pensa l'adolescent. Derek l'avait de nouveau plaqué contre un mur _. Pas que ça ne me déplaise, au contraire, mais j'en ai assez de cette relation de UST violente et peu avantageuse pour moi : Il ne pourrait pas faire autrement franchement pour me faire comprendre que je l'agace ? Les bleus et les égratignures ça va cinq minutes ! Je ne suis pas un punching ball !_ Il reprit ses esprits quand Derek le lâcha avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Stiles souffla

« J'ai pensé à voix haute hein ? »

Derek hocha seulement la tête, ce qui fendit le cœur de Stiles : Avait-il blessé Derek ? Il espérait bien que non...

« C'est quoi « UST » ? » demanda le loup qui avait repris de la contenance face au plus jeune.

Derek se savait violent avec Stiles mais le jeune homme ne lui en avait jamais fait part avant… Effrayait-il Stiles autant que cela ? Il espérait bien que non…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'évidente gêne de son vis-à-vis qui vint chatouiller son sens olfactif sur-développé, vis-à-vis qui visiblement cherchait ses mots avec attention avant de s'exprimer.

« Ok… Ca veut dire Unresolved Sexual Tension… En...En gros : tension sex…

\- D'accord! D'accord j'ai compris! Pas la peine de traduire, c'est bon, je comprend l'anglais Stiles, merci… » Répondit le loup en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Stiles rougit de plus belle, ce qui fit intérieurement sourire Derek. L'adolescent fit un pas en direction du brun avec un air interrogatif sur le visage :

« Et tu en penses quoi toi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien… Je t'ai donné mon avis sur notre rel… Situation ! Certes par inadvertance ! Mais il n'empêche que j'aimerai connaître la tienne.

\- Je n'aurais certainement pas utilisé « UST » pour la qualifier en tout cas » Répondit Derek sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Façon plus ou moins efficace pour garder contenance face à la soudaine attitude téméraire de l'adolescent.

« Menteur ! » dit Stiles avec un visage soudain rayonnant

Derek fut surpris, il avait effectivement menti mais comment Stiles pouvait-il bien le savoir ?!

« Pardon ? Comment est-ce...

-Tu as menti ! Quand tu mens tu croises les bras comme tu viens de le faire et tu as un pli sur le front, c'est instinctif ! Je te l'aurais bien fait voir mais c'est tellement bizarre que je ne peux pas le refaire… 'Fin, non ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est mignon je trouve… Non pas que je te trouve mignon! 'Fin, si ! T'es canon ce n'est pas le souci ! Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… Tu... Que... Rah! Par pitié ! Faites moi taire ! » Bafouilla longuement l'hyperactif en se frottant machinalement l'arrière de la nuque tout en baissant la tête honteux.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier, il réduit à néant la distance qu'il restait entre eux et embrassa Stiles pour le, soi-disant, faire taire. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche surpris ce qui permis à Derek d'approfondir le baiser. Il alla enrouler sa langue contre celle du plus jeune. Ce qui fit soupirer ce dernier qui se laissa aller à ce baiser qui avait un peu le goût du danger. Comme celui qui l'avait initié d'ailleurs.

« ENFIN ! »

Tous deux interrompirent leur échange bucale avant de se retourner le rouge aux joues, mi-essoufflés, mi-gênés.

Le shérif leur faisait face avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que Derek reconnut comme étant similaire à celui de son fils.

« PAPA ! » S'époumona l'adolescent

« J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Vous étiez tellement aveugle ! Même moi, j'avais remarqué cette "UST". » Dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

"Bon je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et attendre que toi mon fils, tu te décide à venir m'en parler, ! Sur ce je vous laisse. " Continua-t-il tout en tournant le dos aux deux garçons avant de sortir de la pièce pour redescendre au salon.

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent médusé avant que Derek ne rit, ce qui double-surpris Stiles

« Au moins on sait qu'on a son consentement. » dit le loup sans s'arrêter de rire

« Mais son consentement pour quoi au juste ? » répondit le plus jeune avec un air interrogatif factice.

Derek s'arrêta aussitôt de rire pour regarder l'adolescent avec un air qui se voulait menaçant mais qui ressemblait plus à de la surprise.

« Détend-toi Sourwolf ! Tu ne crois pas qu'après ce baiser du feu de Dieu je vais te laisser partir sans conséquences ? »

Derek n'avait pas aimé cette blague là du tout. Il avait trouvé cette plaisanterie tout sauf drôle, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'accoutumé en fait, mais celle-là avait laissé au loup un goût de déception : il avait vraiment cru que Stiles n'avait pas pris ce baiser au sérieux. Dans l'optique de faire comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça uniquement pour s'amuser: il attira ce dernier par la taille avant de reprendre ce fameux baiser où il s'était arrêté. Un moment après, Stiles se détacha doucement du loup pour dire

« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Derek ! » en reprenant le ton menaçant de la voix enfantine. Derek leva les yeux au ciel excédé. _Décidément ce gamin n'arrêtera jamais ses conneries._

« Non, jamais » répondit l'adolescent faisant remarquer au passage à son vis-à-vis qu'il pensait à voix haute. Le loup se renfrogna se disant qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas trop prendre les habitudes de l'adolescent: au risque de devenir aussi agaçant. Puis tous deux rirent, ils verraient plus tard quel adjectif attribuer à leur relation : là ils profitèrent juste de l'instant présent.

* * *

*trépigne d'un pied à l'autre**Frappe dans un caillou*, voilà… J'attends vos reviews, si vous voulez hein ! Ce n'est pas obligé ! *S'enfuit*


End file.
